Lovesick
by ColdHeartBeat
Summary: Ruby Lewis was sick, honestly, her doctors give her medicine and her father barely lets her out of his sight. Now, at 16, she moves to Forks and meets Edward Cullen and becomes Lovesick. Edward/Oc
1. Ruby Lewis

"Ruby"

15-year-old Ruby Lewis looked up at her father from her stop on the bed "Yes"

"Are you sure you want to start school today, you could always start tomorrow. Or next week" he said

"I will be fine" Ruby told him, she got up and started looking for her black cotton stockings. She already was wearing her long sleeved royal blue round neck shirt, black skirt. She would put on the black wedge boots after she put her stockings on.

"Are you sure? Do you have everything you need? Do you have the medicine?"

"Yes, yes, and yes" Ruby said from the bathroom where she was getting dressed.

"If you need anything, call me" he said

"Okay" she walked out of the bathroom across from her room, black stockings and boots on "How do I look?" she asked

"Gorgeous" her father smiled

"It's too much then" she said "I should probably wear flats" she then walked to her closet and looked for flats.

"No need, you look great and we need to get you to school" he said "I'll be waiting in the car"

Ruby stopped looking for flats and looked at herself in the mirror. Brown curls in place, brown eyes shining brightly, and light brown skin looking healthy.

_I don't need flats,_ she thought, _I'm already short enough_

She continued to look at herself in the mirror, at 15 you would expect her to be taller but she was only 4'11".

_Four eleven, why can't I ever find anyone close to my height?_

Ruby sighed and grabbed her bag. She was walking to the front door when she realized she forgot her medicine. Ruby ran to her bathroom and put her medicine in her bag before running out the house and to her father's car.

"Ready?" he asked

"Yes" she said, he nodded and started driving to Forks high school.

Xxx

A large smiled was the face of one Alice Cullen

"Not going to happen" Edward insisted as he entered the car, Alice in the passenger side.

"Yes it is" she insisted, she was positive that her vision was going to come true "It was so clear, and you looked so happy with her"

He gave her a glare that obviously meant that they were finished talking about it.

She huffed, and it was silent in the car. Not even Emmett, Rosalie, or Jasper in the backseat said anything.

Edward growled in frustration as Alice sang in her head.

_Edward is in love! Edward is in love! Eddie, Eddie, Edward is in LO-O-OOOOVE!_

"Will you stop it" he said after, unsuccessfully, trying to block her out.

"What?" she said, innocently. She had been having visions of this girl for days now and she knew that she was going to meet her today.

Edward didn't reply as he glared at the road ahead.

Xxx

Ruby looked over at her father as he drove her to school; he was so different from her. He had straight dirty blonde hair and blue eyes, she had curly brown hair and brown eyes. She knew why, it was because she was mixed. Her father was white and her mother was black, French actually, which was the simple way to put it. She missed her mother, who had died when Ruby was just five years old. Ruby's mother died of the same sickness Ruby has now. Ruby knew that the doctors didn't expect her to live beyond the age of 20, they are actually surprised she lived this long. Her mother had been able to make it to 25 and Ruby has it dead set in her mind that she is going to live till she is at least 50.

Ruby sighed and she put a hand over her mouth as she started to cough. Her father stopped the car immediately "I'll take you to the hospital right now" he said

"No" she said weakly, her coughs started to become violent

Ruby pulled out a bottle of water and a white pill. She has to take one every four hours. Her father makes her take them to school just in case there is an emergency.

As she put the pill in her mouth and drank the water, she had a memory come to her, she couldn't believe she remembered it.

_She was four years old; her mother was doing her hair when she started coughing violently. She reached in the medicine cabinet to get her medicine but the one she had to take was empty, and Ruby's father had went out to the pharmacy to get more._

"_Ida!" Ruby's father ran in at that moment, a pharmacy bag in his hand._

_As Ruby watched the scene, something clenched her heart and she found herself crying yet not making a sound._

_After seven minutes of heavy breathing and gasping, her Mother nodded, letting them know she was alright._

"Ruby!" Ruby looked up at her father; he was looking at her in such panic.

Ruby found herself unable to speak; she just nodded her head, letting him know she was alright.

Xxx

Alice gasped as the vision played in her mind.

_Edward was running to the Cullen household, vampire speed. The panic was clearly visible on his face as he muttered comforting words to the tiny girl in his arms, her eyes closed and her breathing shallow._

"_Edward" she said softly_

"_Do not think that" Edward said "I am not going to lose you" If possible he ran even faster, there was not a single footprint, not a leave rustled, not a soul noticed that on the snow covered day was there a vampire running to save the life of his human girlfriend._

"Edward" Alice said and her eyes wide with shock as she stared at him.

Edward had just pulled in the school parking lot when Alice had that vision, he shook his head.

"No" he said, getting out of the car.

Xxx

"I'll be fine" Ruby said, as they pulled up at Forks High School. The entire car ride she had spent convincing her father she was going to be alright, he actually turned the car around and started to drive back to their house, but she was able to convince him to take her to school, it was her first day and, even though it was the middle of the school year, she wanted to be there.

He gave her a pointed look "Cell phone?" he asked

"In my pocket" she responded, opening the door

"Medicine?"

"In my bag" she kissed his cheek "Stop worrying, I will be fine" she got out of the car and waved him goodbye

"Be careful!" he said as he started driving away.

She nodded before she turned and started walking through the parking lot and to the school.

Xxx

Edward stopped as he watched _her _walking into the school building. She was the one in Alice's vision.

_Ruby_, he thought


	2. The Closer She Was, the burning lessens

Ruby walked to the office, she couldn't believe how much warmer it was in the school than outside.

After she got her schedule, she went over it.

_Just like I thought_, Ruby thought to herself, _no gym_

Ruby sighed, ever since she was young her father never allowed her to do anything related to sports.

Ruby walked to her first class, it was math.

The moment Ruby walked in the class, she felt as if all eyes were on her. She went to the teachers' desk and gave him the schedule.

"Ruby Lewis?" He gazed up at Ruby from his desk

Ruby nodded

"Your father emailed me"

Ruby nodded again, she expected that.

The teacher gave her back the schedule.

"Take a seat next to Miss Cullen" he indicated towards a short haired girl who was smiling.

Ruby walked towards the dark haired girl and sat down in the seat next to her, the desks was barely a foot apart. Alice looked at her with a wide smile.

"Hello" she said

Ruby looked up and smiled softly "Hi"

"I'm Alice Cullen"

"Ruby Lewis"

Xxx

Alice wanted to hug this girl. Alice knew that this girl was going to be her best friend by next week.

Alice couldn't help but think of how much this girl is going to mean to Edward. How he would spend ever moment with her.

This morning after Edward first saw her in person, Alice had another vision.

_Edward was on his bed in his room, he was on his back and Ruby was laying her head on his chest, his arms wrapped tightly around her waist._

"_I love you" she said_

_He kissed her temple "I love you too"_

Alice smiled; she could already hear wedding bells.

_Actually_, she thought,_ I will have to keep looking into their future because I know I will see a wedding in there._

Alice then started wondering why there was a bed in Edward's room when he has no need to sleep.

Alice looked at Ruby out of the corner of her eye and guessed Edward got the bed for her,

Alice couldn't help but lean a bit closer to the girl.

Her scent, her scent was so…unique.

Alice had met many people, many, many people. And, in her long life, she has never smelled something so relaxing.

For the first time, Alice wasn't sure what to make of the smell. It was like just after it rained, yet it had a soft touch of lavender to it.

It was attracting yet calming, it made you want to be close to her yet not to drink her blood. Alice didn't know what to make of it; all she knew was that it made the burning in her throat lessen.

Xxx

The next two classes went by much faster than Ruby would have thought. Nobody really talked to her besides Alice in her math class.

Ruby made it to her History class without any real problems. After her first class, she had Alice in the second also, and Alice showed her the way to her next class without her even asking.

Alice seemed to be pleasantly surprised when she was reading her schedule. Ruby was a bit surprised when Alice stood, because they were the same height. Although Ruby might be just an inch taller, since Alice told her she was 4'10" and Ruby was sure she was 4'11". So it was just an inch difference.

Ruby had her first two classes with Alice, but only one after lunch and that was it.

Ruby walked slowly into her history class, gave her teacher her schedule, and was given a seat.

In her first class, the teacher gave her a seat next to Alice but the next class after that Alice practically begged the teacher to make Ruby's seat next to her.

Ruby looked to where the teacher told her to sit and momentarily froze.

_Breath_, Ruby thought to herself, _you already had a started coughing in the hallway and you don't need to now._

Ruby took a soft breath before walking towards next to the male.

The teacher, Mr. Clark, had told her to sit next to 'Mr. Cullen' so Ruby assumes that he and Alice must be related. They have the same pale skin and golden eyes.

When she first saw Alice's eyes she thought they were just a really light green and the way the light caught it made it look gold, but during the next few classes she learned that it was really gold.

Xxx

Edward couldn't help but turn his head. He had to look at the owner of that remarkable scent.

He saw that girl from Alice's vision, the one with brown curls and beautiful brown eyes.

_Her scent is so implausible_, Edward thought staring at her

He watched at she looked at him and froze slightly before she started walking towards him. He inhaled. The closer she got, the less the burning in his throat hurt.

When she sat down, Edward couldn't help but lean a bit closer to her.


End file.
